Traitor
by MorllyberNo.1
Summary: A Naruto fanfic, Modern AU. With all the characters from TNW (including Kaze). Nothing to do with ninjas whatsoever. In New York City, Kaze is in a gang called Intikam, who is a group of robbers and criminals. Kaze leaves Intikam, and joins Seizon, the enemy. Now Intikam is after her blood, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Modern AU, a Naruto fanfic. No ninjas, no powers, no Sharingan, Nin-Tails, Saino (Yes, I'm keeping my characters from TNW, plus one more), nothing. They'll all look the same though.**

**For those who haven't read my other Naruto fanfic, Kaze Hatake is my main OC, Kakashi's younger sister and Sasuke's lover. Shinko is my newest OC, a chatty girl with a BIG crush on Gaara. As a favor to my buddy… MorllyNo.2! Yes, she has a MAJOR fictional crush on Gaara, so I thought I'd do this… just for her… and because I'm getting bored with BP, so I'm having a go at a modern story.**

**Well, its set in NYC (!) and all the bad guys in the show are just your average city thugs. Yes carrying guns and all that jazz. You must have watched Person of Interest, or CSI: NY right? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, you should they're good shows. :D Anyway, that's beside the point. The character's personalities may be different. I like sarcasm. That's why I'm so into Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'Naruto' any of the characters or contents. Except Kaze and Shinko, and all of my other random characters, but I guess you already knew that ;) Well, sit back, relax, get some popcorn and enjoy the story! (Once upon a time, in a land, far far away…)**

* * *

Howard strutted into Kaze's New York apartment with a big whoop. He was holding a small pouch, chock full of cash.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "All right, we hit the jackpot this time! Party!"

Itachi grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him across the room, nearly knocking Kaze off her place on a chair. She let out a loud "Hey!" as Howard went flying by, dropping the money pouch next to Kaze.

Itachi strode over to Howard and glared at him, pulling off his mask. "Shut up!" he bellowed. He dropped his voice. "Do you want the whole neighborhood to know what we're doing?"

While Itachi was lecturing Howard, the other two gangers walked in. Leah and Tony, pulling off their masks.

"So?" Tony asked Kaze, who was counting the money, eyes wide. "How much?"

Kaze finished counting, and she could not believe her eyes. "There's over a thousand bucks here!" she cried!

"Good." Itachi walked over and took it out of her hands. He counted it himself, and split it. "Here it is."

Kaze tapped him on the shoulder. "Where's the rent?" she asked. Itachi sighed, and handed over two hundred dollars. Kaze pocketed it. "Thank you very much." She walked into the kitchen and poured some lemon squash into some glasses. She sighed. Being in a gang was harder than she'd imagined. Using her home as a hideout once a week was painful. She put the glasses on a tray and walked back into the living room. The gang crowded around her, fighting for a glass. Since when was lemon squash this popular?

Kaze excused herself to go to the bathroom. But she stopped around the corner, and listened to what they were saying. She couldn't hear very well. Something about another gang… Seizon, they were going on about how to "wipe them out"… Hang on, wipe them out? Itachi was saying about how Seizon was trying to turn them in. Kaze abandoned her place and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Kaze quietly shut the door behind her, and her mind started to race. Turning them in… wiping them out… another gang? Kaze froze. Itachi was getting everyone to kill people!

Seizon was another gang in New York that was concentrating on her gang. "Seizon" was Japanese for "survival". They had been trying to evade Itachi, while getting information to turn him and the others in to the NYPD.

Kaze wasn't in the gang to kill people. She was here because her father made her.

She slid open the bathroom window, and jumped out into the freezing air.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it, because there's more where that came from! R&R please! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze ran through the darkness, away from her apartment. Being skilled in martial arts, she had easily swung down without making a sound. She ran down an alley and onto the street, getting as far away from Intikam as possible. She stopped and leant against a wall to catch her breath. Should she go to the NYPD? No, Itachi would kill her before they were caught. But if she didn't, then Seizon could kiss the world goodbye.

Seizon… maybe she could go to them! No, they'd never believe her. But she decided that she had to try. She laughed quietly to herself. How could she go to them, when she didn't even know where they were? She didn't stay long enough to see if Itachi knew where they were hiding.

That's when it started raining. The sky opened up and started bucketing down. Kaze walked to the nearest coffee shop and went inside. She handed some money over the counter, and the waitress gave her a hot chocolate. Kaze went and sat down with a steaming mug in her hands. She closed her eyes and listened to the chatter around her.

There was a loner playing with his iPhone, a couple fawning with chocolate bars, and a group of five who were talking in hushed voices. Kaze focused on them to hear what they were saying. Being a trained assassin, that wasn't very hard. Well, an assassin that hadn't actually been ordered to kill anyone yet. She was trained to kill, but she didn't like the idea. Focusing on the group, she heard what they were saying.

"They're closing in on us!" A boy with dark hair said. "We need it now!"

A girl with blond hair shushed him. "Shut up, Sasuke! Do we need the whole city to know who we are?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Shinko, nobody here is going to listen to us. What are we but a group of teenagers?"

A short brunette girl butted in. "Sasuke's right, Shinko. There are a lot of people in this city. No-one's going to care about a few runaways."

Kaze drew in a breath. Runaways? She frowned, thinking hard. Were they Seizon? There was a possibility. She kept listening.

A man with white hair, who was obviously not a teenager (he looked about twenty-four), chuckled. "A few runaways that look like they have a criminal egging them on." Well, he certainly did look strange. He wore a blue headband, and arranged it so that it covered his left eye. And his hair couldn't be naturally white, could it? "Sakura's quite the optimist today."

Sakura, the brunette, argued. "Says the guy that-"

"Enough, you two!" Another black-haired boy interrupted. He looked terribly bored by the whole thing. "We need to focus, and figure out a game plan."

A blonde boy glared at him. "Oh, look. Shikamaru's actually paying attention!" he said sarcastically. Addressing Shikamaru, he said, "Seeing as you're the strategy master, what do you say we do?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Naruto." He told the blond boy. "The most obvious solution is to find out their names, and go to the NYPD. But, that's also what Intikam is expecting. As the second most notorious gang in New York, we need to do all that, and survive. We can't lose anyone else." They all went silent. Shikamaru went on, breaking the silence. "We need to gather up the other Seizon members, and send them undercover."

Kaze gasped. They were Seizon!

The blonde boy, Naruto, snorted. "Gather them up? We don't even know where they are!"

"Well, last I heard; Ino works at a modelling agency not too far from here." Sakura offered.

"That's a start." Sasuke said. "Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Kaze stood up. She decided that this was the time to talk to them. The group went silent as she approached them.

"I understand that you are looking for Intikam." She said quietly. They looked at her expressionlessly, and remained silent. "I can help."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I made Sakura a brunette! Well, I suppose Kakashi could keep his white hair, but pink? No. Just... no. Review please, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
